Angel and the Witch
by PYRO THE FIREGOD
Summary: angel gets a letter with no return address and is pulled into a all out war. an AngelCharmedMagyver crossover yes i know its been a wile so dont give me a hard time about it
1. chapter 1

I do not own Angel or any other show I put on here do not bug me about it please

Angel crouched on the edge of the rough. He was looking down at three vampires attacking a young woman in a dusty rose dress. He wondered if she came from the party down the street. The vampires where closing in on her, so he quickly jumped down the ten story building and landed on his feet right in front of the young women. She let out a small whimper of surprise when he landed. Then angel quickly though out his arms and dusted the two vampires on the outside with the stakes up his sleeves. The third vampire put up more of a fight. The vamp slashed at Angel and put a hole in the arm of his leather coat. Angel countered with a stake though the heart.

The next day Angel got a letter with no return address. He opened the letter hesitantly. The letter read:

"Dear Mr. Angel

I am in need of your services and will pay any amount you ask. If you are interested, please meet me at midnight in the park by the fountain. I will be wearing a red dress. I hope you conceder my offer."

Angel read through it a few more times and then decided to help this person.

That night he was at the park watching the fountain. He noticed a couple leisurely walking in front of it. A homeless man that smelled like pot under a tree. A red squirrel in another tree. Two police offices eating donuts. The girl showed up at three to midnight. The girl in the red dress looked about sixteen years of age. He got up and walked over to the young women and said, "Hello I'm Angel, and you need help."

"My name is Pandora Halliwell and I do need your help." The young women said. 


	2. chapter 2

Macgyver stood over what he could only describe as a monster. He had no idea that it was a Neko demon or that it was killed only a few minutes earlier. He did however see that it was killed with one powerful strike to the rib cage. He wandered what could have done that to the huge beast that lay before him. He felt a little sick at all of the blue blood on the wall and the ground. There was a little red on the monsters claws and mouth that might have been blood but he was not shore.

He took some samples of the blue and red blood and took some of the demons skin and left. He got into his jeep and drove away little did he know that some one was following him.

When he got back to his home he left the samples in the jeep and went inside.

About five minutes later the window broke and a demon that looked just like the dead one came threw it. The door broke down and three more of them came threw it. They surrounded Macgyver and closed in on him.

The first one was in striking distance when a young man about sixteen years of age grabbed it and threw it across the room and hit the two others in the face braking there necks with one shot and kicked one of the remaining two in the chest braking the rib cage and twisted around and did the same to the other.

The young man stood over the demons with his face as cold as stone. He had black hair and he whore a hockey jersey.

He finally looked back at Macgyver and said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing 

I do not own MacGyver, Angel, or Charmed.

MacGyver's real full name in this chapter

The young man stood over the demons looking at MacGyver with cold blue eyes.

"Are you O.K.," the young man said not sounding very concerned. He knelled down and closed the eyes on one of the demons. Then he said, "Follow me"

MacGyver did as he was told. Soon they were out in a parking lot.

"Do you have a license?" The young man asked

"What"

"Do you have a drivers license?" he said a little irritated.

"Yes"

"Good, I can't drive without a licensed adult with me" he said

"What is your name" Mac asked

"You don't need to know that." He said (if possible) colder than usual.

"Is they're something I should call you"

"Call me Shadow then"

He then opened a door to an old rebuilt Covolt

Twenty minutes later they stopped at a white house. Shadow went inside and MacGyver followed. There was another young man in the house; shadow went up to him and in his usual cold voice said, "did you fix it."

"Yes, I fixed it. Only you would find a way to break an unbreakable sword." The other young man said, laughing. He pulled out something that was wrapped in a cloth from behind him and pulled a sword out of it. Mac noticed the sword was a katana the kind of sword that the ancient samurai warriors used.

"Like it, it's called the Soul Reaper Katana," said the young man noticing the fascinated stares coming from MacGyver "my name is Joe Mcginnis."

"Nice to meet you, I'm MacGyver"

"Is that a first or a last name?"

"My full name is Angus MacGyver" Mac said

"No wonder you go by your last name." Said Joe.

Shadow took out his cell phone and calls someone on speed dial. "We're on our way," he said into the phone. He turns it off and said "lets go"

Shadow and MacGyver got into the Cobalt and headed west.

"Alright good" said Pandora Haliwell said to her cell phone and hung up.

"Who was that" Angel asked.

"A friend. He's coming to pick us up," she said.

"Does he have a name" Angel asked

"He doesn't like me giving out his real name but you can call him Shadow," she said

"Huh" Angel said

"Back to why I hired you," she said with a stick voice for her age.

"So your mother, father, aunts, and two brothers have been kidnapped," he said wondering if this was a joke.

"Yes"

"Why would someone want to kidnap them?" Angel asked

"My mom and aunts are the Charmed Ones, my dad is their Whiteliter and my brothers are the most powerful witches ever." she answered.

"I've never heard of the Charmed Ones"

"Really" Pandora said shocked

"Well, do you know who did it" he asked

"We have a good idea but we're not positive" she said

"Who"

"A demon named Shalkon." She said

"Ok"

"So how much do I owe you for this job" asked Pandora

"This ones free" Angel answered


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow slowed down to pull into a parking lot of a bar.

"What are we doing here?" MacGyver asked.

"Visiting an old friend" Shadow answered. They made there way into the bar. The first thing Mac saw that almost every one there was a demon. "Where's Katana" Shadow asked the bartender.

"Over there, Gate Keeper" the bartender said and pointed to the corner that a weird looking demon was at.

"Thanks" they walked over to the demon known as Katana "hey" said Shadow "a bunch of Neko demons attacked my new friend here"

"Neko's huh. Very few people have them. The most likely is Wolfram and Heart or Shalkon" said katana.

"Thanks" Shadow said again. They turned to leave when Shadow saw some big ass demons around a lower level demon that looked mostly human except the cat ears and tale. One of the big demons punched her in the face and that seemed to piss Shadow off. He moved up to one of the big demons and knocked him down easily then he got in front of her and grabbed a second fist that came the small demons way "I hate bullies" said Shadow. The girl couldn't hide her surprise that any one would even think about helping her. Shadow squeezed the demons hand breaking it pulled on it and connected his elbow with the demons neck snapping it. "Whose next" he asked all the other demons ran knowing he might look human but he was definably an upper level demon the entire bar cleared except Shadow, Mac, Katana, the demon girl, and the bartender.

"Never fail to give a good show do you" the bartender said with a smirk.

"Time to go" he said to MacGyver they start to leave when the girl got in front of Shadow. "Can I help you" he said coldly.

She took a deep breath and asked "can I go with you" before he could answer she burst into tears and buried her face in his chest because he was a good foot taller than her.

He looked at Mac hoping he would make the decision but he offered no help. "Yah, you can come" he showed a moment of what he considered weakness and he would punish himself later.

Every one piled into the car and they were on the road again with the new passenger lying in the back seat

"Ok I have a few more questions" Mac said

"And I may have a few more answers." Shadow said

"Why did the bartender call you Gate Keeper?"

"That's my position in the demon world. A human and a demon child are chosen every one hundred years to have more power than any thing elts in the human and demon world they are both called Gate Keepers. The human hopes to keep the gate to hell which keeps a lot of very powerful demons from ravaging the earth closed the demon wants to open it."

"So you're the human"

"No. I'm the exception to the rule. I had made friends with the human Gate Keeper so I couldn't kill him without help"

"You killed him!"

"Yes, my father took over my body and killed him. It was my fault for not being strong enough to fight my father's power"

"It wasn't your fault if…"

"Yes it was" they heard the demon girl move on the seat. Shadow looked back to see her sleeping like he thought she was. "After I killed him I broke the spell then broke my fathers neck"

Mac decided to leave that subject alone for now. "So whose Wolfram and Heart"

"A law firm"

"'Nugh said and Shelkon" trying to lighten the mood, sad to say it didn't work.

"I don't know much about him other than he's an upper level demon with an army of demons. Get some sleep your going to need it."

Mac took his advice and slowly fell asleep.

A car pulled into the parking lot of angel investigations. Two people got out of it and went to the front door. Angel was already there checking the mail.

"You must be Shadow and his friend." Angel said.

"You wish" one said as the both grabbed Angel and turned to throw him into the light. They were extremely strong. When they got around one met a fist sending him threw the door and across the room. Then the owner did a spinning jump kick snapping the other guy's neck he walked slowly into the hotel giving the first guy enough time to get up. Angel noticed he looked like a kid. The guy tried to punch him but he never had time to connect the kid already grabbed and broken his neck before his fist was half way in the air. The kid let the mans body drop hard as Pandora came down stairs because of all the racket.

"Shadow, you're here." She said.

He didn't even look at her and went back outside. He hadn't got all his anger out so he hit the car the men were in and sent it flying into the air and landing in the parking lot across the road on its grill.

"That's Shadow for you, cold as ever" Pandora said.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side" Angel said.

Shadow went to his car and got his companions and went back in to sit on the couch. By now every one was up and wondering what the hell was going on. He put his fingers on his temples and looked like he was thinking.

"Hey you stop that right now" Pandora said being the only one in the room that knew what he was doing. He looked at her like he was going to kill her but did as she said. She had shown no fear of him.

"Hey, you really that powerful" Angel asked.

"No, she's not" Shadow answered for her.

"I just know he's not going to do anything to me" she said.

"What was he doing" Mac asked.

"Using a low level magic pulse on his brain"

"Huh"

"He was hurting himself"

Every one looked at shadow. He just sat there. The demon girl piped in "it's because of me you did that isn't it."

"Yes" Shadow answered. "I need to talk to you, alone"

"There are a lot of rooms upstairs" Angel said.

Shadow took her by the hand and led her upstairs. He stopped half way up and said "I know what's going on you can talk about it and tell me the plan later."

Upstairs they went in one of the sound proof rooms. "So why were those demons attacking you."

"I guess I got a little to smart"

"You're lying"

"How can you tell?"

"I'm a demon lie detector. When you lie your body temp rises and your heart speeds up" he said. "And there's only one more reason for that"

"What's that?"

"Back to the point you were those guys attacking you." 'Good thing she don't think like a human' he thought.

"You mite as well leave me on the side of the road, ill only be a burden to you and your friends."

"That don't answer my question" he said coldly.

She brought her head up to look at his face and it matched his tone perfectly.

"You're wasting my time I wont an honest answer and now" at that time he noticed a collar on her that was hidden under the collar of her shirt. He reach out and grabbed half gently half not caring so it only hurt the back of her neck a little. "What's this, 8257." He read aloud form the tag.

She said nothing she didn't wont to piss him off because of how powerful he was put she wonted him to let go. She finally got up the courage wile he was still looking at the collar to say in almost a whisper "can you please let go"

If his sense of hearing wasn't so high he wouldn't have herd her. He let go "if you think I'm going to attack you for something I'm doing wrong you got the wrong idea of me. It's true I'm cold but it works both ways I'm never happy but I'm never mad ether."

He turned to leave figuring she wouldn't say anything "they were from my master" she said

"Huh"

"They came to take me back to the master of all my kind. He is a mean man that has had us as prisoners for as long as I can remember."

"Does this master have a name?"

"He does but I don't know it. Although he has Neko guards"

"Neko's as guards that leaves one"

"One what?"

"Your master's name is Shalkon" he said "we may have the same enemy. As long as you can handle my attitude your welcome to stay with us."

She ran over and hugged him "thank you" she said softly.

I have revised this chapter a little


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) I have just found out that Neko means cat so now I feel like an idiot. So

Neko demons are still the big blue guys in this story, ok?

And I have a spell checker, God damn it!

Oh, and if you're going to review just to say something about my spelling or grammar, please don't bother.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, so let me get this straight: the guy upstairs is some sort of super demon and he is on our side." Angel was still trying to get his head around the subject. "And why won't he just kill you: he's got the power"

"That is a question I'd rather avoid," Pandora uttered sadly.

The sound of tires squealing to a stop interrupted the conversation. Lots of soldiers at that point stormed through every possible door and window, aiming their sub machine guns at the six inside, huddled in the middle. About twenty rushed upstairs leaving, at angel's count, eighty give or take. The soldiers parted and let Lila into the hotel.

"Well new players," she smirked.

"We don't play games with losers," angel was surprised to hear that come out of Pandora's mouth. He looked at her and saw her smiling.

"Little girl, that mouth of yours will get you killed"

Just then a few shots were heard from upstairs and in a half a second it was quiet.

"What was that?" Lila questioned, traces of worry in her voice.

Thump, thump, thump came from upstairs. Then a quick THUMPTHUMPTHUMP came again and Angel saw a long piece of black fabric with some equally as black metal attached to the front of it hit the bottom of the stairs. He smelled it then.

Ironish copperish stench. It was blood. Angel had totally forgotten about Shadow.

"Who the hell is up there?" Lila screamed in fury.

"The game master," Pandora chocked, "remember, you're the one who wanted to play" she gave a playful smile that made her look childish.

Just then Lila and the soldiers near her saw a shadow falling where the stairs rounded and its beholder said "if you want to keep your lives I suggest you should leave."

"Feel yourself lucky or privileged, he doesn't normally give people the luxury of option," said Pandora.

"You move and I'll kill every one down here," Lila exclaimed.

"Do as you wish" Shadow said as he slowly descended down the stairway. Lila looked into his eyes and saw nothing. But Pandora seemed to be a little bit hurt.

"Open…" but Lila never finished the sentence, as less than a second she was the only aggressor left standing. All of the others were dead.

"Was it you who did this?" her eyes seeming to come out of her sockets.

Shadow was still approaching, taking his time. A nod was the only reply she got.

He then raised his arm and pointed towards the door. Lila realized what he meant from this single gesture - get the hell out of my sight before I do the same to you. She ran as fast as she could, leaving the puddle she had made.

Pandora rushed over to him and said angrily, "did you have to go that far"

"No." he said like it was nothing. He snapped his fingers and all the dead bodies disappeared. "I need to think" he walked out the back door and sat on the bench.

MacGyver followed him. "So what's up with you and that Pandora girl?" he asked, hoping to get some gossip.

"You know the other Gate Keeper, he was her boyfriend" Shadow said.

"Oh" Mac said "actually what I meant was do you like her?"

"WH-what" Shadow said shocked "hell no I don't like that little brat. Besides she's not my type" but Mac could tell he didn't mean it.


End file.
